


Chopping Wood

by skittlepants



Series: Hell is empty and all the devils are here [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, I guess dude i dont know
Genre: I am, Injury, M/M, SO SORRY, i guess?????, idk how to tag this but abe gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlepants/pseuds/skittlepants
Summary: Abe is out chopping wood and gets hurt. George is there to help. God is dead.(Alternate description: swoon-worthy cool guy george washington and clumsy cutie abraham lincoln fall into a controversial hole of love and lust)





	Chopping Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer when i was bored pls dont judge me for it

Chopping Wood: A Washingcoln Fanfic

George was in the study of the enormous victorian mansion he shared with his lover when he heard a crash outside the window. He shot up out of the lavish arm chair and raced outside, only to find his beloved Abe lying on the ground dazed. He bolted over to him with worry clear in his eyes. 

"Abe! Abe honey are you okay?" George scanned over the other man's hot bod for any sign of injury. "I'm fine George," he groaned, "just slipped and fell is all." George sighed and choked out a laugh. "You clumsy fool." He gave him a peck on the forehead, but before he could pull away he was dragged down into a harsh kiss.

George chuckled into his mouth before pulling away half a centimeter. "Did you fake a fall just to get me out here?" "No," Abe replied with a grin, "but now that you are I'm not objecting." He pulled George's head back down while also rising up to meet him halfway. The two once more shared a passionate kiss full of love, devotion, and maybe a little tongue.

"Would you want to take this inside?" George asked with a heavy look in his eyes, unable to look away from Abe's kiss swollen lips. Abe nodded fervently, "Absolutely." George jumped up and helped Abe do the same before swiftly picking him up bridal style. Abe let loose a very unpresidential squeak causing George to laugh heartily.

**Author's Note:**

> God has abandoned this world and heaven is a place i will never know.


End file.
